


MICHAEL HAS A PAIN KINK- Inserting comments (I ran out of fancy titles)

by thatmichaelgirl (SupernaturalMystery306)



Series: EXPERT COMMENTS [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, the insert comment thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/thatmichaelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MICHAEL’S GOT A PAIN KINK<br/>MICHAEL’S GOT A PAIN KINK<br/>MICHAEL’S GOT A PAIN KINK<br/>PAIN KINK PAIN KINK.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own this work. I sorta do. But, this is basically another author's work, and I have added my comments in between it. Kind of like those "Reading the this-that-book" fics.<br/>The original author approves of me doing this, so don't go running to them complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MICHAEL HAS A PAIN KINK- Inserting comments (I ran out of fancy titles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kailogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailogan/gifts).



> SO HERE YOU GOOOOOO.
> 
> THIS IS MY PERSONAL FAV (I hope I didn't say that for another one xD).

MICHAEL’S GOT A PAIN KINK

MICHAEL’S GOT A PAIN KINK

MICHAEL’S GOT A PAIN KINK

PAIN KINK PAIN KINK.

(Now whenever you listen to that song be nice and sing this.)

ON TO DA STORY.

* * *

**Michael: ashy my butt hurts :(**

**Calum: WAT**

**Michael: shit**

Uh, oh, third party involvement.

Me: think b4 you speak. :’)

**Calum: mikey what are you talking about?!?**

Sunshine. Rainbows. Unicorns. Ice creams. Pizza. Everything nice and fluffy.[1]

**Michael: nothing gotta go bye**

**Calum: oh no you dont**

**Calum: youre gone arent you?**

I'M GONE, GONE TONIGHT. (For more R* S* -spoilers)

**Calum: this is not over clifford**

*******

**Michael: ash ash ash i fucked up**

**Luke: ummmm**

FOURTH PARTY.

**Michael: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT**

**Luke: what happened mikey?**

Refer to [1].

**Michael: none of your business**

**Michael: and dont speak to Calum**

Ummm…?

**Luke: wait**

**Luke: whats going on im so confused**

**Luke: i can talk to calum whenever i want. he bae**

Seriously? xD

**Luke: are you ignoring me?**

*******

**Ashton: michael why is calum in my room shouting at me**

**Ashton: he says i hurt you and he is here for vengeance**

So now Cal’s gonna show Ashton the wonders of r- oops, spoilers. ??

**Ashton: and now luke is here too**

DOUBLE TEAM XD

**Ashton: you better not be ignoring me**

He’s ignoring everyone because he ended up speaking before thinking.

**Michael: im sorry**

**Ashton: what. did. you. do?**

The question is, Ashton, what did _you_ do? *wiggle wiggle wiggle the eyebrows*

**Michael: okay so i might of accidentally text Calum my butt hurt**

**Ashton: i fucking hate you**

**Ashton: we are never having rough sex again**

YOU GO TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS -OR BAES??- TALK TO MY BAES TALK TO ME. WEEEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER HAVING ROUGH SEX AGAIN TOGETHER.

**Michael: *crying* you don't mean that**

YES I DO. LONG LIVE SEX AND FLUFF. (Def Leppard right there.)

**Ashton: you come sort this out right now**

COME. XD Sort it out. Yeah… That’s what I meant. Really.

**Michael: but ashy *pouts***

**Ashton: nope i stg get your ass up here before spank it again**

OOOOOHHHHHH.

**Michael: don't give me a boner im embarrassed enough**

**Ashton: you have five seconds before i shout MICHAEL HAS A PAIN KINK and kick cake out of my room**

5...4...3...2...1…

Time’s up.

...Ashton? You here?

OH GOD! Fine, I’ll do it myself.

MICHAEL HAS A PAIN KINK.

**Michael: actually that sounds great**

**Michael: thanks ash**

Umm, that wasn’t Ash… :’) But SOMEONE SAID I’M LIKE ASHTON OMFG.

**Ashton: i honestly hate you**

**Michael: nah**

Hahaha, that’s our Mikey.

**Ashton: calum says hes gonna come fuck you now**

**Ashton: also luke asked if you have any rope**

**Michael: this is turning out to be a great misunderstanding**

Yes, great indeed. I don’t know if you meant great as in big, but I definitely think great is good. Oh, so BDSM=misunderstandings?? No Michael.

**Ashton: again i repeat that i hate you**

**Ashton: FFS IM TRUING TO READ CAN HOU KEEP IT DOWN**

NAH THEY GOTTA KEEP IT UP. XD

**Ashton: I'm in love with a bunch of idiots…**

AND ALL THEIR LITTLE THINGS. Is it bad that I wanted to write “all their gigantic dicks”??? Yes it is. It is.

I just didn’t understand one thing. If it was Michael/Luke/Cal/Ash then how did the other two not know about Michael’s amazing interests??

Translation: pain kink, bros, pain kink. (I clarified because I speak in riddles apparently and I didn’t want to confuse anyone. That’s a favor to humanity.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sucky but whatever. Sorry. :P


End file.
